


Bed-Sharing Leads to Unintended Consequences Part Two: The Smut

by NotVerySmol



Series: Dragon!Draco AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chatty Sex, Creature Inheritance, Dragon!Draco, First Time, Fluff, I mean Draco's his mate so that's kinda a given but still, M/M, Possessive!Harry, Shower Sex, Smut, lil' bit of blood but not much, shy!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVerySmol/pseuds/NotVerySmol
Summary: The sequel where they fuck in the shower.





	Bed-Sharing Leads to Unintended Consequences Part Two: The Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a few quick disclaimers. 
> 
> One, this is my first time writing any kind of smut. I tried my best, but it might suck (if it does, I'm sorry). Practice makes perfect I guess, so I'll try to improve 
> 
> Two, the actual smut doesn't really happen until a little later in the book. I guess my blushing virgin self subconsciously procrastinated on writing it.
> 
> Three, I am so, so sorry that it took me this long to come out with a sequel! In the beginning I actually had an excuse 'cuz I went to a sleepaway camp up in the mountains with no signal whatsoever, but then I just couldn't bring myself to write. I think I was afraid to write smut for the first time. But thank you so much to anyone that stuck around 'till this came out!
> 
> Four, Oribe is an actual shampoo.

Back at their room, Draco had a pretty hard time getting the blood off his back. His arms just _didn't_ bend that way. He debated asking for Harry's help but ultimately decided against it. Harry was busy enough trying to wash out Draco's shirt, plus Draco was in the shower. Naked. _Struggling like a first-year eating Hagrid's rock cakes._ Sorry that he didn't feel like Harry seeing him like this. Actually, no, he wasn't sorry at all. Just because he found his mate doesn't mean he had to lose his dignity, too. At least, that's what he thought before he slipped.

His head hit the shower wall with a loud * _BANG_ * on the way down, and suddenly he was sitting down in the shower, resting against the wall. In his surprise, his wings popped out again and hot _damn_ they hurt from the sudden ejection. He was too angry to notice it last time, but it felt like his back was sliced open repeatedly-and he knew what that felt like (thanks to a certain scarface in sixth year). "Owww..."

Not even a few seconds later the bathroom door burst open, and Draco would be positively terrified if he didn't automatically know it was Harry coming in. Don't ask him how he knew, he just did. That being said, he was just as terrified knowing that his mate was coming in to check on him and would ultimately see him sprawled on the floor like an idiot. Draco _hated_ showing weakness, especially in front of someone so important to him.

"Draco? Draco, are you alright?" Harry remained on the other side of the shower curtain, to Draco's relief, but didn't leave the bathroom. Draco suspected he wouldn't until he knew that Draco was safe and out of harm's way.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just slipped in the shower-it's a bit hard to reach my back."

"Do you... need help?"

"No, Potter, I'm perfectly fine. Just go back to washing my shirt or something." Draco tried to stand up on his own, but slipped again and fell onto his knees. "God _damnit_."

"It sort of sounds like you need help in there, Draco."

"I told you, Potter, I am perfectly fine and capable of getting up on my own- _fucking hell_!" He tried to stand again only for his wing to get snagged in the shower curtain, and he tripped _again,_ this time ripping the curtain on the way down. As he hit the floor again, the curtain rod also fell, and suddenly he was on the floor of the tub naked, with his wings out, wet, and all in front of Harry.

Harry was on him in an instant, turning off the shower and checking him for injuries. "hOLY MERLIN, Draco, are you okay? That was a nasty fall. Why are your wings out when you shower? It makes more sense to keep them in? Did the rod hit you? Ohmygodric why is there _more_ blood coming from your back? Are you hurt? Bruised? Is there-"

Draco shut him up by placing two hands on either side of Harry's face and kissing him. Hard. Harry let out a little groan.

When Draco finally let go, Harry tried to chase him with his lips in order for the kiss to last longer, which Draco found incredibly endearing. "Harry. Darling. Calm down."

Harry blushed and looked down a bit. "Yeah. It's stupid, but I can't help worrying about you."

Draco felt a soft smile grow on his face {ew that sounds like a fungus just grew on his face what am I doing}. "It's alright, Smith's just a gigantic prick." Then he paused. "If-if you want," he said, "You could shower with me? Just to help calm your nerves?"

Harry looked up sharply. "Come again?"

"Only if you want to, of course," Draco rushed out. Oh my god, what was he thinking? Why would Harry want to shower with him? Actually, scratch that. _Why would he want Harry to shower with him?_

"Yeah, of course I want to." Harry brushed a lock of hair away from Draco's face. "But do _you_ want to?"

Biting his lip, Draco glanced away. Did he want to? His mind helpfully reminded him of the events earlier today, from them fighting in the bathroom, to realizing Harry was his mate, to walking back to their room and Harry ranting about how much he positively _hated_ Smith, to just now when Harry ran into the bathroom as fast as he could to make sure Draco was okay. Lastly, he remembered the mysterious warmth from his bed, and how he constantly felt safe and protected when he slept (which he later figured out was because Harry was sleeping next to him). Did he trust Harry?

Yeah. He did.

"Yes, I do." Draco locked eyes with Harry and hoped with everything in him that Harry knew just how much this meant to Draco; just how much he valued his dignity and pride, and how so few had seen him with his walls down. He tried his hardest to convey this to Harry with his eyes, and by the look of Harry's expression, he succeeded.

"Alright then." Harry helped Draco stand and smiled at him. He glanced down at the torn shower curtain and the rod that admittedly looked a bit pathetic on the ground. "Should we fix that..? Does it really matter?"

Draco laughed. "I don't think so. We should just move it out of the shower."

Together, they managed to lift the rod and curtain and put them on the floor next to the sink. "There. We can deal with them later," Harry said, causing Draco to laugh again.

When they stepped back into the shower, Harry patted Draco's wings. "I don't know much about the dragon side of you yet, but I'm pretty sure that it'd be a lot easier to shower without your wings out."

"You're right." Draco grabbed his wand from the sink counter and performed the glamour spell that kept them underneath his skin. "That's better."

Harry turned on the shower. Luckily, the water was still warm from earlier. "Draco, love, can I wash you?"

Draco felt his face heat up for a second before he managed to speak. "I hoped you would, considering I can't reach my back on my own and that's what this was all about."

Harry laughed, then grabbed the shampoo from Draco's shower organizer {it's to keep track of all the frickin products he uses}. "Turn around, love." And Draco did.

Harry lathered up his hands with the shampoo (Oribe, he noticed) and gently combed through Draco's hair, starting with the front of his head and moving backward. He tried to get more of the product onto his hands, but none would come out of the bottle.

"Draco, I think your shampoo's empty," He said while continuously pressing down on the pump.

"Hm? No, it just limits the amount that you can use at a time."

"Why in Merlin's name would it do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because it costs over a hundred American dollars? Now, hurry up and just use whatever heinous amount you already put in my hair, I can feel it dripping onto my forehead."

After he finished reeling (because seriously, who the _hell_ would spend a hundred dollars on shampoo??), Harry set the bottle down carefully and finished washing Draco's hair.

Harry turned Draco around and soaped up his hands. He ran his hands over Draco's shoulders, down his chest. He flicked Draco's nipples playfully before continuing down. As he reached Draco's hips, he glanced down and saw Draco's cock twitch a little. Smirking, he stood back up. "Turn around."

"W-what?" Draco's cheeks were pink, his eyes a bit unfocused.

"Turn around," Harry repeated. He took the side of Draco's face in hand and ran his thumb over his cheekbone. Wordlessly, Draco turned around.

Harry chuckled to himself. He re-soaped his hands and washed Draco's back, making sure to wash off any dried blood before rinsing his hands off, soaping them up *again*, and moving lower. He kneeled down and started washing Draco's calves.

"What-what are you doing?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry in confusion.

Harry smiled as innocently as he could. "What do you mean? I'm washing you." Draco frowned but turned back around, placing his forearms on the shower wall for balance.

Grinning, Harry lightly massaged Draco's calves before reaching up a bit higher to grab his lower thighs. Feeling Draco tense up at the movement, he kneaded them before the blond relaxed again. He continued slowly, gently, working his way up Draco's thighs. This time when he felt Draco tense, he didn't bother to reassure him.

Finally, _finally_ , he reached the bottom curve of Draco's ass. He ran his hands over the smooth skin before standing up and spreading his cheeks. Harry leaned forward and against Draco in such a way that Draco felt he was being completely dominated, pressed up against the shower wall like he was. Strangely enough, instead of feeling utterly humiliated as he normally would, Draco absolutely _loved_ the feeling of being small against his mate, safe and protected.

"Can I?" Harry whispered, and just like in Myrtle's bathroom, Draco shuddered at feeling Harry so close.

He tried to reply at first, but his voice failed him and all that came out was a gasp. "Ye-ah," He choked out eventually, and if his voice cracked horribly halfway through, neither commented on it.

Harry managed to find the soap and put a little on his fingers to use as lube without moving from his position. He ran his fingers over the cleft of Draco's ass before dipping down and rubbing them at Draco's entrance. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No, p-purebloods are supposed to wait for marriage. And once I came into my inheritance, marriage turned into my mate."

A low growl came from Harry, he simply couldn't _imagine_ another person laying a hand on Draco. It made him see red, and he didn't want to do anything stupid, not with Draco wrapped up in his arms like this. Draco shivered again at Harry's growl. "And I suppose you decided to skip on waiting for your mate, then?" He tapped his fingers along Draco's rim.

Draco turned to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "What-no! Of course not, what are you-" He paused as he remembered that he and Harry had never even talked about the whole 'mate' thing, of _course_ Harry wouldn't know-"Harry, darling, you _are_ my mate."

Harry growled again and sunk the tip of his first finger into Draco while he lightly bit down onto the blond's shoulder. Draco sighed in contentment and pushed back against him. "Oh, thank Merlin himself, I don't know what I would do if I wasn't," he said, rubbing his forehead along Draco's shoulder.

Draco let out a little breathy laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Harry pushed his finger deeper. It was funny; Draco had done his research, and as far as he knew this shouldn't be feeling as great as it did, especially because this was his first time. Yet he couldn't help pushing back harder against Harry's fingers and whispering a little, "More, Harry. I can take it." He quickly came to the conclusion that it only felt this perfect because Harry was his mate, and he was bloody grateful for it.

Hearing Draco's plead Harry sped up his movements before slipping another finger inside. The moan Draco made at that went straight to his cock and it hardened against Draco's ass. He attempted to scissor his fingers before discovering that Draco was still too tight for that, and settled for pumping them instead.

"You know," Draco started conversationally after feeling his mate's sizable erection. "I feel kind of bad that I'm the only one getting off here." He rubbed his ass against Harry's shaft, but to his dismay, Harry quickly pulled his hips back with a groan.

"None of that," he whispered against the back of Draco's neck, "I'm already wound up so much that anything more is gonna make me come."

Draco froze at the news and figured that his face was probably on par with a strawberry. "Oh," He whispered, but it was so weak he doubted Harry heard it.

Harry sucked a hickey onto the nape of Draco's neck while he scissored his fingers, much to Draco's delight. While Harry was scissoring he managed to brush a spot in Draco that lit him up from the inside out. He let out a high-pitched whine and arched his back, pushing Harry's fingers even deeper inside, if that was even possible.

"Holy shit, Draco," Harry muttered, "You're gorgeous."

Draco ignored him for the time being because yes, he knew he was gorgeous, and there were far more pressing matters, like getting Harry to press that spot again-which proved to be easier said than done. He keened and whined but Harry refused to budge and even stopped moving his fingers completely.

"Words, love," He whispered into Draco's ear. "I can't know what you need unless you use words." But words were far too difficult for poor Draco. He was driven mad with lust and frustration and _want_ , and all he could do was thrash and babble nonsensical things. So Harry, who was very bemused at this point, grabbed the skin that he had just sucked a mark onto and lightly bit, knowing that he had taken the dominant position for dragons-and most animals, in fact-and that itself should calm Draco down. And although he would never get to leave a claiming or mating bite there (because this simply isn't an A/B/O fic), Draco's animalistic instincts should take over any moment to help smooth the situation.

And he was right. Draco's entire body instantly went limp. Harry quickly let go and licked over the faint bite mark he had left in apology. "Sorry, love," He murmured into Draco's neck. "But you just wouldn't calm down."

Thoroughly embarrassed at being treated like an animal (even though he was fully aware he was dangerously close to acting like one), Draco hung his head. "It's alright." He said.

Harry reached up with the hand that wasn't inside Draco and massaged his shoulder, running his thumb over the bruised area. "What was it you needed?"

"Oh. You just hit my prostate, and it felt-er, it felt really good." Draco had a feeling his face just made the transition from strawberry to tomato.

"Ohh." Draco could fucking _feel_ Harry grinning maliciously. "You mean _this_?" And with that, he jerked his fingers, hitting Draco's prostate head-on.

Draco just about _screamed_. His body, which lit up when Harry simply brushed the area, now felt like it was on fire (in the best way, of course). He pushed his ass as far back as he could while babbling strings of "Harry Harry _Harryyyy_ " and "Please more please ohmy _god_ it feels so good" and "Holy Merlin I need you inside me _rightnow_ your fingers aren't nearly enough".

Harry moved his fingers, scissoring and pumping, before deeming Draco loose enough to add a third. His ring finger was a bit harder to push in, but he managed, and the noise Draco made when he did was completely worth it.

Finally, he pulled them out, cringing at the whine that came from Draco as he did. He grabbed his cock and, unable to stop himself, gave it a couple of pumps. A couple turned to three, and then four. Five.

"Harry?" Draco asked, turning around a little bit. "Not that I'm opposed to you, um, wanking, but I swear to Merlin if you jack yourself off right here and leave me hanging like this I will never shower with you again. So please," He said, turning back to the wall and pushing his hips back, "Stick it in already?"

Harry reluctantly pulled his hand away. "Yeah," He sighed, lining himself up with Draco's entrance, "Yeah, I got you."

As Harry pushed, Draco cried out and pushed back. "Oh my Merlin Draco," Harry groaned as the head slipped in all at once, "You've got the _tightest_ fucking ass, I swear-" He cut himself off with another groan.

"Ahhhh..." Draco sighed, throwing his head back. "Ahh, Harry, you feel _so_ good..."

Once Harry bottomed out, he waited a bit for Draco to adjust while rubbing the blond's shoulders. "Tell me when to move, love," He whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco shifted a bit, trying to get used to the feeling. "Move," He said simply, pushing his hips back against Harry's pelvis. "You can move," he repeated.

Harry pulled back until he almost slipped out of Draco, then gently back in, appreciating the slow drag. He thrust again, faster this time, and savored the low moan that bubbled out of Draco's throat.

"Faster, Harry." Draco wiggled his ass against Harry's pelvis. "For the love of Merlin, _please_ go faster."

And really, who was he to deny Draco what he wanted? He pulled out all the way before slamming back in, then slamming repeatedly, trying his best to put as much power as possible behind each thrust. He was pretty sure he succeeded, given how Draco’s ass rippled and how he bent over, leaning on the wall for full support.

Draco never stopped talking, whether it was taunts ("Is that all you've got, Potter?"), pleads ("Ohmygod Harry, please go faster, harder, pleeaase"), or just intelligible moaning, he was constantly making noise. Not that Harry minded; it was always nice to know his efforts were appreciated.

But Morgana's tits was Draco tight as shit. Harry genuinely started to wonder if he had prepped him properly. As he pretty much railed him, Harry leaned over Draco's back to nip and lick at his neck. As he kept thrusting, though, he gave up and just leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, I'm close.." He groaned.

Draco let out a little breathless laugh. "Already, Potter? I'm just that good then, I guess."

Harry growled at Draco's snark before reaching around to grab his dick. "You wish," He grumbled, running his thumb over the head and listening to Draco cry out.

He pumped his hand to the time of his thrusts, playing with the head occasionally. And by occasionally I mean two or three times because not long after Harry started to jack him off, Draco let out a little whimper that was _almost_ as adorable as the noise he made to keep Harry in bed- however, this one was at least two times as erotic. "Harry, I'm gonna come."

"Hypocrite."

Draco huffed in frustration. "I'm not lying you prat. If you keep on doing that with your ha~and," He cut off with a lewd moan after a particularly harsh thrust, "If you keep doing that with your hand, I'm going to come," He panted.

Harry pressed his front to Draco's back, pushing him into the wall a bit. "Then come," He stated, biting at Draco's ear. "Come on, Draco, come for me." He began to quicken and shallow his thrusts, his aim slightly different each time until he hit a spot that made Draco arch his back like crazy and practically scream.

"Harry Harry Harry _please_ I'mgonnacome pleeaaase..." Draco babbled nonsense as he felt the spring inside him coil tighter and tighter; all he needed was one last bite, kiss, anything to make him come.

Harry wasn't doing any better himself. He was so, _so_ close, but he wanted Draco to come first. So as he continuously slammed into Draco's prostate, Harry leaned forward. He licked over a spot low on Draco's neck before sucking a hickey. Then he moved down the tiniest bit so his mouth hovered over the spot where Draco's neck met shoulder. He hovered for a beat, then bit down. Hard.

When Harry bit down onto Draco's neck, a tidal wave of pleasure _finally_ sucked Draco under and he came harder than he ever had with the help of his hand. He felt Harry thrust into him once, twice, three times before his hips stuttered and Draco felt himself fill up with come. Harry stayed still for a few seconds after his orgasm, but eventually pulled out and helped Draco stand up properly. They shared a long, slow kiss.

"How was that, love? Worth it?" Harry asked after they finally drew apart. After all, Harry figured that Draco's pride might've prevented them from, well, shagging, until much, _much_ later in their relationship. So it made sense for him to be a bit worried that Draco might've had regrets.

Draco sighed blissfully. He felt completely sated, and wouldn't object to a long nap, preferably with Harry there. Harry's words barely made it through the fog that was clouding his brain, but he managed to make a happy noise in response. Draco slowly regained consciousness as Harry cleaned him up and finished washing them both. However, he started to lose it again once Harry toweled him off (not that he could help it. The towel was big and soft and made him feel safe), and carried him into their room for a long nap.

Draco made another appreciative noise when he felt Harry lay down beside him, and knew that the feeling of warmth and comfort wouldn't leave any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I really hope you liked it! Any comments or tips you might have are appreciated in the comments!


End file.
